


Devilish Tea Leaves

by sapphic_circle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_circle/pseuds/sapphic_circle
Summary: Tom Riddle x Fem reader fanficThere will be updates! This is just the first chapter.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Devilish Tea Leaves

“Alright class! Today we will be using tea leaves to hint us as to who our soulmates are.” Professor Trelawney clapped cheerily. She plucked the teapot off her desk and went around filling everyone’s tea cups with boiling hot liquid. She filled them not so much that they would overflow, but enough that it would not be easy to pick them up without spilling. When she got to her cup she was nearly out of tea, but there was just enough left to fill her’s halfway. 

“Now take your cup and as you drink it think about what you’d like to see. Ask the leaves who? Who was destined for me?” The messy haired lady chimed, “And it will reveal an initial. The first or last name’s initial to whom it is that will love you wholer than anyone you have met or ever will meet!”

I wasn’t so sure how important Divination class truly was. You’d think at this point anything was believable. I mean, I’d found out of my witchy nature six years ago, but no matter how much magic I’ve been exposed to, I still have a hard time with all the fortune telling stuff. Who are we to tell the future? Maybe not muggles, but nowhere near Gods either. 

I finish my tea and set it down before I look for an initial. Looking around I hear other students giggling about what their cups had prophesied. Though my belief in divination wasn’t the strongest, I was still nervous to see what my cup had said. 

“P, I got P! Who could P be?” I could hear Draco whine.

Another boy, Crab I believe, yelled back, “I got G so you’d better stop your whining.”

The two boys bicker on about who their possible matches could be and who had the worst pick. I listen in for a while, but their yelling is incoherent.

Finally I decided to look at the bottom of my teacup. The leaves scattered quickly as my eyes met them. The shape changed from an eligible scribble to the letter R. R? Who could R be. I wondered if I already knew them. I looked over at Ron’s cup, but the initial he was shown did not fit anywhere in my name. 

So my soulmate was not revealed. It remains unsolved. Good. Just as nature intended.

I exit Professor Trelawney’s classroom to the left of the corridor. I sit down in one of the windows trying to neaten up. My papers were practically falling out, so I had to take a second to stick them in my books. One of my papers gets stuck. I try to pull it out, but it almost rips. Students are flying by me until the corridor empties. I know at this point I’ll be late to class, but if I’m too late Professor Snape would have my head. 

So I fly down the corridors trying to get to potions. But I suddenly find myself on the floor, my papers and all truly fallen out this time. I look up to see, unfortunately, a familiar face. One so smug, so devilish, so cold I wish I’d just waited a couple more minutes to rush to class. 

“I’d say to watch where you’re going, but we all know you’re too bloody dense to take any handsome chap’s advice.” The teenaged boy remarked.

I groaned, “Bloody hell, Tom, hello to you too then I guess.”

Tom Riddle smirked and reached down to me, “need a hand?” 

I slapped it away and flipped him off, “not your bloody hand, I can get up myself thank you very much.” 

I started gathering my papers and books off the floor. I pushed myself up and stood tall. Then a moment after I’d picked myself up, Tom had smacked my books out of my hands and back onto the floor. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“What, are you going somewhere?” His face turned up into an evil grin. 

“Potions, actually.” I exclaimed. “Class? You know, the whole point of going to this bloody school?” 

“Now now don’t go getting your hair in a knot. I was simply joking. Now why don’t you pick up your books and go ahead.”

I hated him so much. His stupid smug face. The evil in his eye belonging only to his pupil. The way he stood as if he was my keeper made to control my every move. There was a control in his veins he forced on others to keep them in his grasp. 

I looked up at him, “no, you can pick up my books.” I demanded, “since you so rudely caused this mess.” 

He got closer to me, kicking papers aside to clear his path. He put his thumb under my chin. I could feel his breath on my cheeks as he whispered in my ear, “I didn’t know you wanted me to bend over for you so bad.” 

I choked.

“Piss off!” I screamed as I shoved him off of me. My skin was crawling. Every hair on my body stood up like a frightened cartoon cat. My heart was beating ten times it’s usual beat. 

But he just smirked. That stupid smirk of his. He continued to smirk as he leaned down to pick up my books and papers, neatly organizing them into one pile. I stood there shaky as he did this. He stood back up with the pile in his arms and that evil gleam back in his eyes.

He handed me my books, “here, I hope you enjoyed the view.” He winked.


End file.
